Darkened Sun
by Steel autobot
Summary: I have lived in a family that hates me since I was born. With five older sisters I'm the outcast of my family. I have never belonged here something has always pulled me some where else. Now a journey that leads me to a new life. What's going to happen? Who knows maybe I will find a family. TFP universe
1. Chapter 1

The place this is set at is made up sorry. If u have any question just pm me.

I own Sunny but not any thing transformer.

* * *

For a normal teen my life would be awesome. For me, it is most definitely not.

My mothers foot steps were heard as she ran up to me. Her red hair got in my face as she hugged me refusing to let go. Her brown eyes closed tightly and her light tan arms hugged me harder.

"Cleopatra, you never said good bye or hugged me this morning." She said smiling happily.

"Mom, I'm Sunny, Cleo is still upstairs." Her eyes grew wide and she let go of me. She than glanced up stairs.

"Are all your sisters still upstairs?" She asked no longer chirpy and happy.

"Yes mom." I said hoping she would at least smile at me. She glanced at me, than walked off. Her foot steps leading up stairs.

With my head down I walked outside. Long blonde and brown hair drifting into my face, my white arms wound themselves around my skinny body. Dark blue eyes watched the marble floor move. That was the fifth time she has hugged me in my lie. With five older sisters I'm all alone as the least favorite. My mother and father when asked how many children they have, answer five perfect daughters. If anyone says anything about me they act like they don't understand what the person means. I am the outcast of my family.

Why would anyone want my life? Well I'm rich and live in a mansion. Nobody knows I'm the outcast. How? I will never know.

My mother was a model, a very famous model. My father controls the largest most expensive car brand on the market today. My sisters plan on following there mothers lead. Tina is the oldest with bright red hair and dads brown and blue eyes. She is snotty and full of herself. Normally you can walk into a girls bathroom to see her kissing some boy. Her twin shares her hair color just a few shades lighter. This would be Sydney, they are almost identical but Sydney does not want anything to do with boys. She enjoys hurting others and making them feel worthless. They graduate this year, and I want to know what they are going to do after high school. Most likely nothing, they are extremely lazy.

After those two is Kayla, with dark brown eyes and nasty baby puke yellow died hair. How boys find her attractive I will never know. She is so stubborn and causes huge problems at school such as, chasing around with a knife trying to kill me than blaming it all on me. She is crazy and I'm not looking forward to when she graduates in one year because she will have more time to try an kill me.

Last of all is Cleopatra, long blonde hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a innocent personality. She is my twin, born first. As I was told Cleopatra was born than some complication were shown with me that I was immature because I was not getting enough nutriment. So three days later I was born Cleo has not been innocent a day in her life. She has hated me since I was born. When I was three she tried to strangle me while I slept but the maid pulled her away and saved my life. Cleo has two years till graduation I have one because I was raised a grade when I was younger. That makes us both 16 almost 17 because we were born in the summer.

The annoying clicking of heels was heard behind me and I bolted out the door. Rushing down the steps and out to the street. I turned left, passing a limo waiting for my sisters and took off running. Than I hid behind a shrub as they came out. All of them wore mini skirts, high heels, way to much make up, and lots of perfume. There annoying walking like they were trying to hit someone on purpose with there hips. Than Sydney tripped and fell right into the bushes. A high pitched scream came from her, echoing around my head.

She proceeded to pull herself out and march to the limo. They all shoved and pushed there way in. The limo started up and left.

"Well at least there is only four of them now than the five there was last year." I stated to no in particular. Alex was the third oldest and hated being here so she demanded to go to another school in California. She was my favorite sister. Never did anything mean to me but could care less about me. Better than the others but not the best sister.

Roses were at each house, the colors of the mansions were either white or tan, and perfect lawns at each. Expensive cars parked on the streets and drive ways, royal acting people exercised on the side walks. All of them gave me the same look a disgust. What is so wrong with blue jeans, a black leather jacket, a white blouse, black boots, and a purple back pack? Am I required to look like my sisters and every other girl around here that is rich, wearing mini skirts and exposing tops? Do all these girls want boys to see there boobs and butt? I guess so because they can.

Flowers are blooming at this time of year in the heat of almost summer. Little creek, Oregon one beautiful place.

Ignoring the snooty people I continued on the street. A four mile walk was in front of me to get to school and back home. Twenty-five minutes later I was in front of prison, excuse me school.

"Another day of bulling, fantastic." I muttered.

Seven hours later I was at my last class and was nursing my leg and rib cage. How many times could you get hit before one of your ribs cracks or brakes? I think I just found out the answer.

This was Science class and this particular teacher hates me. She questioned me the entire time for the next hour and I got every answer correct. By the end of school when the bell rang she was boiling she was so mad.

I reached down picked up all my belongings and left with a limp, going home. No one else was there when I got home. So taking my back pack to my tiny room, I headed out side to the only thing I enjoyed. I pulled the tan tarp off my 1970s Mustang, I have been working on since I was nine. Baby blue, leather seats, black trimming, she was my car. I started calling her Heart when I got the frame. This was my only hobby, I have never asked my parents for anything when restoring her. I made my own money and worked on her myself. No one was ever going to touch her or drive her but me.

At 8:00 I went back inside and took a shower washing off the grease and got redressed in a lavender summer dress that goes past my knees.

Heart was complete. I would tell dad over diner maybe he would be proud of me for this achievement. No one else in the family had any interest in cars but me.

Tomorrow would be the last day of school and he probably had some special family trip to take the family on. Well everyone in the family but me. He always forgets to bring me.

I took off for the dining hall to find everyone there and waiting for food. I sat next to my twin, she growled at me. I growled back earning a surprised expression from her. I turned to father ready to tell him, but he spoke before I could.

"Everyone, this year out trip will be delayed. I have a automobile show I must attend, our entire family will go and than we can leave form there. Sunny." My eyes perked up and I looked at him. "You will be going with us."

Finally a chance to be wanted by my family.

* * *

Plz write and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later

Bags packed and car ready. I was not allowed in there limo evidently. Kinda unfair if you ask me but I still got an awesome ride. Our travel will be to Nevada near the border in to California. It will take a day since we live near the ocean and that's a long way away.

I huff for the hundredth time today. Bags upon bags line the road we have a entire Uhaul trailer. Why so many cloths? Well after three days of cars they are leaving me to go home and they are going on there trip. Yep, I found out that they actually purposefully leave me at home and very clear they don't want me coming with. Fun times!

Four sisters shaking there hips. Walking like brats down the street. What do I do? Bang my head on my car of course.

"OK that's it! If you can't walk normal than don't walk! Our going to trip yourselves!" It proved my point when Tina fell over into a sticker bush. Dad came over when she started screaming and dragged her out. They all growled at me.

"Just shut up and don't speak to us!" Snarled out Sydney.

'For girls who are pretty they have very ugly attitudes!' I huffed again and leaned my head back on my car.

'I thought dad would be happy with what I did but after what he said to me I know the truth. Dad will never be proud of me no matter what I do.'

The jerks pushed there way into the limo with mom and dad right behind them. The cars started up so I walked around and got in the driver side, starting up heart. And than the train of vehicles was off. Four vehicles ahead of me and one behind.

I looked at the radio and turned it on than popped in a CD. Sara Bareilles' song Love Song came on. The next few hours were past listening to music and watching the scenery. The fields on fruit were rather pretty and interesting. By lunch time they all stopped for lunch at a restaurant, an expensive restaurant. I had planned for this and brought lunch. I watched from inside my car while parked as they all walked inside. I bit into my sandwich and watched families. They where all smiling and happy. Laughter and Love. Kindness and Faithfulness. What happened? Why is my family nothing like this? I put my head in my hands in thought.

I finished eating and waited. They where never quick in choosing and restaurants were normally slower. I turned of the CD and on the radio. It took a few minutes before I finally found a interesting station. Moves like Jagger started playing and I hummed along. Another twenty minutes later they all emerged, bellies full and rude as ever. Cleopatra pushed a younger girl away from the door with out a hint of remorse. I growled at that. She is always a bully no matter where she goes.

They all stuffed themselves back into the Limo and we were off. Four and a half hours later we arrived. All of them exited the car and went into a large hotel where they would be staying. It was expensive here just like every other place they went. I watched them all run in than locked the doors on my car, leaned the seat back, and cuddled up with a blanket. MY eyes starred at the roof for the longest time before my eyes closed.

"_Its OK little one. Its OK. I will not go any where." She said. Her body where a deep blue like the sea and her eyes where like emeralds. She smiled at me her smile one of a mothers who loved and cared. _

"_She I beautiful. I have never seen a more lively little spark. She is very curious too a good thing to see in her." Came a older voice. One with kindness and knowledge. She was Dark Purple with light blue eyes peering at me with love. The Blue one looked to the other in concern. _

"_Midnight, what happens if they take her? I would never see her again! We must do something to protect her, I do not want to loose her as I did her father!" Midnight as she was called looked down at me once again. _

"_Gem, we must take her out of here! They may have trackers on us but not on her. We could get her to the the others out side of the prison. Than they could take her far from here where she would no longer be in danger." Gem looked down on me and I reached up to touch her face. Her metallic face looking human but all metal. She reached her fingers down and brushed a finger over my face. _

"_OK Midnight, but I wish to name her before." Midnight looked at her than back at me._

"_OK child what is her name. We will need to leave soon so they can not find her and we can get her to the others." She said softly. My focus remained on Gem as she looked me over._

"_Already you have shown a bright personality and happiness. You are as bright as the sun in every possible way. I'm sure you will be much like your father. So for that reason I will name you Sunny and hope you will always be bright and cheerful!"_

Her face faded and light returned to my face. I woke up to see no longer her but a bright new day coming up.

'These were new and different. I have a wild imagination but nothing like this.'

* * *

Sorry for taking so long this summer has been busy! Thank you for all the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I know I left everyone something confusing last time but this chapter will hopefully clear it all up! Thanks to Dragonscouter for helping me with everything and her character in this Jared O'Neil! A lot happens in this chapter a lot of it sad some happy!

* * *

A hour past as I thought. Never before have I had a dream that detailed. It almost seemed like a memory. Gem was real at least it felt that way.

I leaned back and growled.

"What was that?!" Its irritating when you feel something you should know but you just can't remember.

'I should know her! I must have at one time but how could I ever forget her, she was metal!'

At that perfect moment my parents walked out of the hotel with the others right behind. All of them looking angry at being there but happy about something.

I sighed in defeat. 'This can wait till later, right now there are cars to go look at.'

I started up Heart and followed behind the now packed limo. The small town we now drove threw was packed with people. Beautiful cars and people who were looking over the cars or selling the cars.

For the first time since I was born I felt happy in the middle of people. Cars are the only thing I understand or probably ever will understand.

Eyes followed my car. Out of everything I could feel right than it was pride that filled me. I was proud that my hard work had paid off.

I soon left the limo in front of me and pulled into the long rows of cars and drove to the end where I parked beside a older Chevy that was the same color as Heart just a shade or two lighter. The man who owned it smiled at me. He was an older gentleman who quickly started talking to me about how I got my car. I left out the parts about my family and how they hurt me and stuck to the part about when, where, and how I got my car. He seemed very interested in the car and just kind as can be.

After ten minutes he started talking to the person behind him and let me relax in car heaven. As I sat there I watched a young man walking around the cars looking at them with a girl who kinda looked like the older sister. He was mad about something and she continued to to talk about a subject he did not like.

"Cee stop it OK I'm sorry I ever asked" He shouted out covering his ears. Cee as he called her smirked.

"Just remember Jack you were the one who asked!" He put his head down in defeat, than looked at me as I gave him the look of what did you ask. Cee saw me and smiled at Jack before walking over to me.

"Hello, I'm Arcee. Who would you be?" I smiled at least she was nice. The boy blushed madly and walked over as well with his head down.

"I'm Sunny, It's nice to meet you Arcee. So what are you two doing here?"

"We are acually looking for someone! His name is Jack by the way!" Jack frowned at her than smiled at me. I laughed gently.

"Nice to meet you to Jack! Now who are you looking for?" Arcee smirked.

"His name is Smoky and he is a little younger than me red and white hair and talks way to much! If you see him tell him he needs to call me. He also has a racing car that has screaming double 38s on the doors and matchs what he is wearing." I smiled very interesting.

"Well if I see him I will tell him, Acree!" She smiled at me.

"How old are you you kinda look like you are a highschooler!" I laughed again smiling.

"That's because I'm 16 almost 17!" She smiled gently.

"Wheres your family than?" I frowned gently.

"They don't like me, I'm the outcast of my family, so right now I'm alone." I smiled gently. She gave me a worried expression.

"You are OK with that?"

"Yep I'm perfectly fine with it. In fact here they come!" They both turned around to see four high heeled, rude, snotty, full of themselves girls walking towards us with mom and dad right behind.

"You guys should leave I don't want them to be mean to you!" They both looked at me in shock before smiling. Jack choose to say something right than.

"Let me give you my phone number in case you need it!" I smiled and handed him my phone to make a new contact.

"See you two later!"

"I hope so, have fun with your family!" stated Arcee. They both walked off arguing about something.

Of course as soon as my family saw me they walked around me and avoided me as best as possible. I watched the people all day not seeing Acree, Jack or there friend just lots of unknown people.

Evening came fast and soon I returned to the parking lot in front of the hotel to sleep.

As I relaxed, sleep did not come. An hour later sleep still had not come to me so I just thought about my dreams. Gem had to be real, she just had to be! Midnight too!

Foot steps where heard outside so I sat up. My father stood there with some younger men. He looked at me than gave a hand gesture. My door was opened and I was grabbed.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. One hit to the back of my head and I slumped to the ground out cold.

_Gem was running as fast as she could she was pushing herself to the point that she was breathing heavily. Her arms full with me and her eyes searching franticly for something. Metal walls moved past us than metal buildings took there place. Her eyes still searched than she stopped. There was an opening we were in now, so I tilted my head to the side and saw others. One was larger than the rest saw us and called out some commands to the others who where fighting with others who had red eyes. But no one could get near us bodies fell limp as they killed one another. One in particular saw us he looked happy about seeing us. He was yellow gold with bright blue optics. Another one who looked almost the same as him but red saw us and together ran towards us taking down anyone else near them. But they had a ways to run towards us. A hand grabbed Gem and pulled her back putting a knife to her neck. _

"_I see now why you ran Gem. Where you trying to get your little one to the Autobots?" He came into view wings and silver._

"_Leave me be Starscream!" She snarled, than kicked him. He released her and she ran to something near by. _

"_This pod should take you too safety my little Sun!" I whimpered as she set me inside. She went out side and was about to press something as a yell was heard. Another one came over. She carried two tiny ones who looked to be babies._

"_Please" She begged. "Put them in there this one is mine and he is my sisters please I want them to be safe." Gem looked at her than nodded._

"_Pu them in quickly!" She did just that setting them next to me. Both where bigger than me and older. They reached over a held onto me as I held onto them. The new woman looked at them and me, tears falling down her face. She than jumped out and Gem pressed the button. The door closed and it started making noises. The same guy who grabbed Gem before ran over and grabbed both Gem and the other woman. He snarled as our pod moved away form them. But just than he stuck his claws into there chests. Gem screamed than collapsed beside the other woman. All three of us started crying. The last thing I saw of then was the same Gold man watching us with the other one holding is shoulder and her brushed Gems face. _

I screamed as loud as I could. My voice echoing around my head and everything else. I looked around I was no longer in a parking lot but instead a large dump with hundreds of totaled cars and trucks piled around. I lay on the ground cold and injured. I looked off to the side and saw something I did not want to see. Hearts completely destroyed. The hood was bent out of shape, the doors ripped off, roof tor apart, head lights smashed, and leather all over. The paint was mostly gone.

I have nothing left, nothing, everything is destroyed. I cried and cried. Foot steps where heard and I jumped up if it is one of them I will beat him senseless. In front of me stood a man who appeared in his twenties or thirties, red hair, taller than me, and violet eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just wondering why and how you ended up here?" I whimpered.

"You would not understand."

"Really try me!" He stated.

"My family beat me and my car than left me here. I have no where left to go and I'm far from home." I heard him sigh.

"I don't ever do this but I will make an exception this once. You can stay with me till you find where else to go." I peered up at him. He than turned.

"Follow me." He said lowly. I looked at him than walked towards him than turned back to my car and walked over popping the trunk and fetched my bags and food out of the back. He watched than took one bag and started walking into the dump. He walked up to a large truck that the side was missing and moved threw than started walking threw it like it was a maze. Soon though it opened showing carpets from cars, pillows, blankets and buckets to catch rain.

"I sleep here." He said firmly as he pointed to a large piece of metal bent almost perfectly to cover the area, two pillows sat there and bedding.

"You can sleep there." He pointed to a similar place meant on the other side of the room. He set down pillows and blankets there for me, than my bag. I sat there with my bag. I pulled out a large blanket and used clippies to hang it around my bed to that you can not see in. A small crack on the side gave me light. He had a few candles about giving off light.

I changed than fixed my bedding so I could sleep. I curled up and rested my head on the pillow.

"What is your name?" I questioned. I heard him rustle.

"Jared... What about you?"

"Sunny." I answered. "Why did you let me stay here?"

"You remind me of my sister."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed with the rest of my family when our house burned down."

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK Now neither one of us has a family. Get some rest Sunny you will need it."

"OK Jared."

I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone and sorry for the wait. Dragonscouters second character will be in this chapter and thank you for everything! Hope You like it! Read and Review!

Tears. Tears are all I feel, anymore. They lasted a few days than stopped. I ran out of tears, I stopped feeling bad for myself, and I started searching. Searching for answers, searching for them my true family. No tears would come when I think about Hearts or when I walk past her broken form. No, the only think I wanted to do is find this family I never knew. The place I belonged, it was out there some where now all I need to do is find it.

Today was normal for my new life I walked past the shops heading to the small automobile shop both of us work at. He was barely able to get me a job there, but they just so happened to walk out right when I was fixing a part of one of the older cars they could not fix. It was me who was able to figure it out and fix the issue. So I ended up getting hired to be there newest mechanic. One of the older men there asked for me to start working with him. So he let me borrow anything I needed , said 'I was trust worthy new from the start I was some one reliable.' His name is frank, hes in his late seventy's and is thinking about retirement. Talks none stop, always asking me to help him. I kinda feel wanted here but in a few weeks I will leave. Not quite sure where I'm going but I'm going somewhere. Somewhere not here. Not home either, if you could call that home, I'm going to a place where that metal women I see in my dreams is at. I heard form some people of metal robots in a small town called Jasper not to far from here. It just so happens I'm not the only one with these dreams, Jared has been having different ones of his own. Dreams of a different metal women than seeing the same one in mine. Well we think so, not quite sure yet.

"Jared, did you have another dream?" I asked gently as I grabbed a few tools needed to repair the engine. He sighed lightly.

"Another repeat of an old one. How about you?" I grumbled.

"Same." I muttered heading back over to Frank as he smiled and started talking again. We should leave soon, we need to find something.

"Hey, Sunny I heard there is going to be another car show this week. Tomorrow I think, you should go I know you love cars!" Frank stated his smile spread across his face. I laughed gently.

"That would be fun. I think I will go, is it at the same place as the last one?" He laughed deeply.

"Yes in fact it is, maybe I will see you and Jared there. We will be open but only a few will be here so I don't think the boss would mind you two not coming in. In fact I will ask him for ya!" I smiled as he got up and walked into the office. My smile only grew when eh walked back out smiling even bigger.

"I'm going to guess it was a yes!" I questioned grinning.

"Of course it was, why wouldn't it be?!"

"Thanks Frank it means a lot!" I said happily.

"No problem for my little partner!" He said with a laugh. We both quickly got back to work with no problems. Work like this was just fun to me.

On the way home that evening, I spoke to Jared about it. He was pleased he did not need to work tomorrow and there would be a car show. I just hoped my family did not show up.

I feel asleep, my head hurting.

"_Look sweet heart" The young man held up the baby barely big enough to fit in his arms. A young women looked down at her with a kind smile. It was them my parents. But off to the side my sisters where seen. There eyes glaring daggers at me. It was very evident they did not like me._

"_She is so beautiful, we must keep her. We can just tell everyone she was born after Cleopatra, they will be twins! This is just wonderful, where did you find her?"_

"_She was just laying near our job site crying! I think she was abandoned!"_

"_Well she is our daughter now and no one will take her from us."_

I woke and gasped. Why where they in my dreams. They where not my parents that means, they just adopted me and lied about whose I really was.

I dressed myself as Jared got dressed. We than ran off to the car show.

I was happy once again. Cars, cars, and more cars, and this time I could look at them all. Our steps were drowned out by the crowds of people all around us. Different colors and kinds. It was amazing. Than a familiar face.

"Arcee?" I stated. She turned and looked at me. Jack instantly hiding behind her. A few other men stood around they all looked at me blinking.

"Sunny! How have you been?" She said in surprise laughing happily.

"Great but my car got destroyed by my dad and I was abandoned. But besides that everything has been wonderful!" Her eyes grew wide than narrowed.

"Your family is disgusting. I can not believe they would do that!" I smiled.

"I'm okay. Both of us plan on moving to Jasper, Nevada soon we think we may be able to find out some things we have been wondering once we are there. O sorry this is Jared O'Neil, Jared this is Arcee." Jared waved at them giving a frown. Arcee smiled back nodding her head.

"What exactly are you guys looking for in Jasper. We all live there, so we might be able to help."

"Sorry Arcee but its kinda a privet matter. Still thanks for the offer."

"Well okay, let me introduce you to the boys than." All the men around her snapped back to attention right when she said that.

"This is Smoky, remember we were trying to find him that day we meet." Smoky had dark brown hair bright blue eyes and just like how she described him he was matching a nice sports car not to far down.

"This is Bee," Bee had dark brown hair with bits of yellow added in. He wore a black and yellow t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"This is Bulk" Bulk had dark brown hair and seemed like he worked out a lot. He was a big man with dark brown eyes, wearing all green.

"This would be Jacky," Jacky seemed a bit older, a scare went across his lips, he had white and green hair that did not look like he was old but it was natural, He wore mostly red and green.

"These are our terror twins, Sunny same name as yours," Sunny growled deeply. He had almost yellow hair and bright blue eyes, the only color he wore was yellow but out of them all he was the only one wearing blue jeans, the only other color he wore. I growled back at him,earning a snicker from his Red twin.

"and Sides," Sides smirked everything that had been yellow on Sun shine was red on him, he also wore blue jeans, and both have a bit longer hair.

"Nice to meet you all!" I said smiling. Jared gave a grumble.

Two teens came running up and attacked Jack.

"Oops, I almost forgot, this is Raph and Miko." Miko gave me a look that made me want to run for my life, and jumped up asking every question on the face of the planet. Jareds face though was enough to make me start giggling. His eyes widened and his mouth was open.

"Miko, Raph wait!" Came a shout of panic from a Hazel eyed early twenties women. She ran up growling.

"And this is Lizzie." Stated Arcee. Lizzie looked at us and instantly all three of us were almost communicating with one another. Body language was enough to see that all three of us some how knew one another already.

"Hi, I'm Sunny this is Jared." She smiled glad the quiet was gone with.

"Nice to meet you two." Arcee told her what had happened and she was instantly part of our full conversation. Than she made an offer.

"You can come stay with me if you would like. As long as you help pay for some of the bills its all okay!" I thought over it for a second than made a decision.

"That would be great thank you so much." She smiled than wrote down her address.

They left a few hours later but we had a day one week we would be there. We both slowly started heading back but a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Sunny holding my arm.

"Yes?" He continued to look at me till he let go and walked off. Sides looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry about that he was thinking about something. I think you remind him of someone from years ago."

"That is okay, I got to go, Bye Sides." I ran off to catch up with Jared. A faint Bye was heard from Sides as I ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is shorter but from the few on the poll, this story so far will do the best! Thank You LunarNightDreamer for the most interesting PM I have probably ever gotten! Thank You again and again and again Dragonscouter! Your all the best!

It was moving day. Excitement was flowing through me, Jared not so much. He kinda just stood there frowning. I tried everything to get him to smile, it now impossible. I have already called Lizzie, she is excited about everything. We will be taking the bus there, I know I'm disappointed about this, I used to have a beautiful car that I could have driven right there in style.

WE both walked down the street to the bus stop. We sat in silence, for some time.

"What is wrong, Jared?" He sighed than made eye contact.

"I had another dream last night. I watched my mother die, than saw that other women pick me up and run. I was scared, I don't know what to think of it anymore." He gritted his teeth, head in his hands. I reached over and started rubbing his back.

"Its okay Jared, I lost my mother, and found out I was adopted." His head came up.

"How?"

"I had a dream where I saw my parents, they found me and acted like I was there's." He growled.

"I can't believe they would do that. Just adopt you than abandon you." I smiled earning a funny face from him.

"I'm actually glad about it, this means I'm not related to Cleopatra or any of them." He smiled and I laughed, earning another funny face. I jumped up with happiness.

"I got you too smile, achievement!" He grumbled than frowned. Very clear he was not happy with me any more.

Our bus came and we loaded on for a five hour drive. It was early in the morning, not the most beautiful. But out the window I watched the sun stain the sky pink than slowly change it to blue, clouds spreading out over the blue. By afternoon we were both happy to be off the bus. We stood stretched our backs and wobbled off the bus.

"My legs hurt!" I complained earning a snicker from Jared. I growled at him.

"I can only imagine." I jumped away from the noise in front of me. There stood Sides who looked very pleased with himself and the other Sunny, who looked at me strangely. I popped my head back out from behind Jared who was smiling at my expense.

"Don't do that, I startle easily!" He only smiled wider. "What are you two doing here any way?"

"Well we came to pick you both up!" I gave him the really look and he returned it. A huff than he scooped up my arm in his and skipped off happily. He pulled me up to a red Ferrari. My mouth dropped open.

"Shiny!" I squealed than hugged it earning a startled yelp from Sides. Next to it sat a golden yellow one. With out even thinking I hugged it to, Sides quickly pulled me off and back to his car. The other Sunny stood there for a second before smiling and getting in to the yellow one. Sides jaw dropped and I was left confusled. I quickly got in to the red Ferrari as Sides opened to the door for me. Jared was in the yellow one, lucky.

Sides continued with his confused face for a little while.

"Okay what's the problem?" I questioned. He looked at me than smiled.

"Sunny has never let anyone touch his car he wants it to look flawless. You touched it and are still alive!" I smiled, than frowned.

"I wonder why?"

We made it there only to get some funny looks. Both f us where singing to some really stupid songs and laughing our heads off. Not just any song the song Sexy and I know it. Don't know how he found it on the radio but I was happy once he had.

Lizzie's place was nice, simple, but nice. Her yard had mostly a few bushes, and her house was a gentle white and grey. She walked out to us rolling her eyes at the twins. We all walked up and I waved good bye to the two brothers who were both arguing over something.

In side was once again simple but nice. Walls where blues and greys. Nice large living room, Not gigantic kitchen but plenty big, five rooms big enough not huge but big enough, and two bathrooms. She walked down and showed us the two rooms for us.

"They were spare rooms for company before so they have beds and everything." She said. I smiled. Both rooms were right next to one another. One was dark blue which Jared officially claimed as his, and the other was a gentle gold and purple. I was perfectly pleased with this.

"This is the first actual room I have ever had," She smiled gently

"Do you like it?"

"I love it thank you so much!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone for not updating! Please Review! Thanks everyone!

I just lay there. I have been here for weeks now. No signs, no nothing but I wont give up. I sat up off my bed. The sun was high in the sky now, its Sunday. No work and of course I'm bored. Lizzie told me she had to go shopping and Jared went off to look around some more but I know he just wants to see if there are any clues around this town.

I should be out doing the same. I picked myself up and out of the bed and started grabbing things. Backpack, wallet, music, headphones, food. I grabbed tennis shoes and a jacket and I was out the door. I slung my bag over my shoulder than marched down the street. For a while no thought came, I was not looking just walking till the sound of a car braking woke me up. The car stopped inches in front of me another car pulled up behind. I was fully expecting to be yelled at.

"Sunny?" My eyes went tot the two drivers.

"Sides? Sunny?" Sides instantly smiled but Sunny growled.

"I almost hit you! Watch where you walk!" I got out from in front of him and he speed past. Sides pulled up next to me.

"So where are you heading? Do you need a ride?" He smirked. I shook my head and sighed.

"I would love a ride but I have no clue where I'm going!"

"Well then get in and we can just drive!" I smiled and reached out and pulled open the door. I got in and the door closed. He hit the gas pedal so hard I thought for sure I would go threw the seat. It less then a minute we where back behind Sunny. With out a second thought I turned to him and punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He complained rubbing his arm.

"Warn me next time!" He laughed.

"Fine I will warn you next time!"

The light we where at turned green and Sunny moved forward with us close behind. After that he didn't speed.

"Sides we got followers." I jumped looking at the radio.

"Was that Sunny?" Sides smiled.

"We can talk threw the others radio. Sunny I see them, lets get out of the city." Sunny picked up speed us following behind. Sides then pulled off to the side.

"Sorry Sun I got to drop you off here." I smiled and got out. He speed off after his twin. Two purple cars following closely behind.

"Hello." I jumped as I turned to a man about Sides age smiling at me. He was leaning on a red Austin Martin. My mouth dropped.

"Nice car!" I smiled pretty sure I was going to drool all over it. His smile grew.

"Well I might be able to give you a ride." He said while checking his hands. I was about to except but I don't know anything about this man.

"Its a great offer but I must decline." I turned and started walking only for someone to grab my arm and stop me. I looked up the arm to see him smiling.

"Sorry but that was not an option." He pulled me back to the car as I struggled and yelled. He shoved me into the passenger seat and the seat belts wrapped around me before I could reach for the door. I screamed and struggled even more fighting the seat belts till they got so tight I was having a hard time breathing. He got in and smiled at me, as I gasped for breath.

No word was spoken from me as he drove off talking like crazy. He continually called me bait, which in my opinion was annoying and rude. Bait for who or what. Even though he never told me who I was pretty sure he had the wrong person. We drove out in the desert till the sound to other cars coming at high speeds where heard.

Coming straight at us was Sunny and Sides. Both right next to one another going at least 90. It was a matter of seconds before they where directly in front of us. I screamed and closed my eyes only for the feeling of the seat I was in moving around and throwing me out of it. My screams got only louder. Then it stopped and I opened my eyes. Metal fingers where tightly wrapped around my body.

"Idiots! You could have damaged my paint or killed your pet!" I peaked up seeing exactly what I feared. A robot growling at the two others in front of me. I peered forward and two Identical robots stood there. One yellowish gold the other red. Sunny and Sides.

"Set her down Knockout!" Growled out Sunny. The one holding me laughed.

"As you say." He threw me in the air. My screams followed me till two hands wrapped around my body.

"Wow! You okay little Sunny?" I heard come from Sides as he held me out in front of him looking me over for injuries. My eyes grew wider as he looked me over.

"Come on Sunny we got her lets get out of here." The other Sunny growled at him then took off after us as they both changed into the cars I have know them as. I was once again thrown into a chair threw this process.

I was blank I have seen them both before. In my dreams, in fact in my first dream. Who are they I don't know.

"Sunny you all right? You are really quiet!" I turned toward the man siting in the seat next to me.

"Who and what are you both?" He sighed turning back towards the road.

"We are called cybertronians from the planet cybertron. Our planet was destroyed in a war between the autobots, us, and the decepticons the guys who took you. My name is actually Sideswipe and my twins name in Sunstreaker." He smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay. Can you please take me home?"

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone!"

"Okay I promise not to tell."

He pulled up in front of the house and I got out leaving them behind hopefully for a while.

Please Review! tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

The rumbling sound of an engine can from out side on the street. I ignored it. I would not even look out my window I completely ignored the sound and the sound of honking. I knew full well that they were waiting for me to come out. Lizzie and Jared both came in trying to tell me to go with them. I ignored both of them too. My only answer to everyone is that I want to be left alone for the day. Both Lizzie and Jared had left for work, I only work on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, today is Monday. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker refuse to leave. The knocking at my window made me even more irritated.

At that moment the best idea ever came to me. I rolled off my bed and ran into my bath room to change. As soon as I was out I ran around my room grabbing my wallet and some other very important things to get ready for the day. Its the middle of summer and there are lots of places to go and do stuff. After placing everything I need in the back pack I slowly sneak out into the living room. I could see threw the window the two cars parked outside on the street waiting revving there engines and honking. I snuck out the back porch not stepping on any bad squeaky boards. I then proceeded to run to the back fence and jump over go threw the neighbors property and out on to the road opposite ours.

After thirty minutes I looked like a wet noodle. My entire body was covered in sweat and the stink that came off me was worse than the dead skunks you can find around here. I wiped off sweat off my head and pushed on. I could feel my hair stinking to my back and it was not pleasant. The next thing I knew though I was there. The town was looming over me and I headed straight for shade. There first place to go to was directly to my right and would carry everything I would need. I headed right in and began to collect enough supplies for my mission. The man who rang everything up for me stared at me then the supplies very badly confused. I just smiled at him then carried off my things smiling away. I then headed straight off down the street wanting to cool off before any thing else. My eyes looked at the open pool. I quickly walked into the office and paid to get in. I headed into the locker and changing room. I headed straight out into the pool and went to a table with an umbrella and sat there. I pulled my phone out and called Miko. It rang for a second them she answerd.

"Sunny! Hey!"

"Hey, well I am at the pool and wanted to see if you guys might want to come over and swim?"

"Of course yes! We will be right over!"

My ears rang after she hung up. The pool was full of the annoying type of girls. The ones that thought they deserved everything and would complain about everything. The ones that would look at some over girl who was normal and whisper to one another about her and laugh making her feel empty and without friends. Yep that would be the reason I called them up. That and I hate swimming alone, it can be depressing. I just relaxed with sunglasses on as I waited. You could hear a group of girls off to my right taking about something and giggling to themselves. I quickly grew tired of this.

"Hey girls!" I started getting there attention and standing up, I walked over being a couple feet taller them them and older, "What about you go jump into the pool instead of gossiping about every other girl here who has a lot better head start in life then you. You guys sure are thinking you are better then everyone else. Well guess what we are all the same! Now if you want to go complain to your parents go ahead just stop with the stupidity!" They all glared then put up the chins and walked away. Snotty and full of themselves.

At that moment when I was not expecting it Miko attacked me. I turned to see Raph and Jack both walk out of the boys changing room smiling. Miko was in a two piece that covered everything it should, It was green and pink. Jack was wearing blue and Raph had the Hawaiian theme.

"Don't ask my mom got it for me!" He said as soon as he was close to both of us. Miko looked at me and I looked at her then burst out laughing. He blushed and we laughed harder.

Then I heard more foot steps and out came the Autobots. Well Smoky, the twins, Arcee, Bee, Jacky, and Bulk. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I looked back up and Sunstreaker was glaring at me his twin frowning. Smoky instantly smiled and started flirting with me but what none of us were expecting was for Sunstreaker to jump over and get in between smoky and me. He snarled at him and told him to back off. Smoky took this hint.

Sideswipe stared, I stared, everyone stared, all at Sunstreaker. He looked at all of us.

Everyone was in bathing suits but me. Each one was wearing there main color. Arcee like Miko was wearing an appropriate two piece that was blue instead of the pink and green of Mikos.

"Well Sunny we heard you know what the Autobots really are!"

"Yes I did and who is teaching them how to swim?" All four of us humans looked at one another. It turned out all of us would be teaching them how but for the most part we didn't need to. They all already knew how to swim.

I sat at the pool side still in my normal clothing as they all swam. Sides swam up next to me with Miko and both looked at me.

"Go change!" Stated Miko. I looked at her then grinned.

"I already am dressed" I pulled my t-shirt off showing the top of a bathing suit then I stood of and took of my sweat pants showing the bottom. I ricked up my clothing and went over to our table leaving it there. I stood there in a two piece that covered my belly that was the brightest color of yellow with pieces of bright gold. Miko gave a thumbs up as I approached till I noticed that Sidswipe had disappeared.

With a push I went plashing into the pool. I took in a bunch of water and struggled. A pare of hands rapped around me and pulled me out. Choking and coughing as I tried to get the water out of my nose and mouth. I looked up to see someone I was not expecting there was Sunstreaker, and he was glaring at his twin, mouth pulled up in a not.

"Sideswipe you idiot! You almost killed her!" He snarled still holding onto me. Sideswipe got into the pool laughing.

"Bro, that was hilarious!" In an instant Sunstreaker let go of me and lunged for his brother grabbing him and plunging him under the water. Sideswipe struggled till Sunstreaker let go and his head popped back up gasping for air.

"Now you understand what it feels like!" He snarled at him.

I just stood there and watched what had happened. I then jumped and climbed onto Sunstreakers back with pure happiness.  
"So I guess you are protecting me now!" I stated happily. For once I saw him smile and start to walk of. He ended up chasing Smoky away a bunch and watching me to make sure no one play any pranks on me. It worked well and I was left alone. At the end of the day Sunstreaker ended up taking me home. He pulled up in front of my house and I jumped out grabbing my stuff and smiling.

"Sorry about running off this morning!" He only smiled. Then said something.

"You remind me of my spark mate. She was killed by a Decepticon and my new born sparkling was sent far away. I don't know what my little one looks like or how she acts but I am sure she would be just like you. That is why I was trying to get rid of smokescreen today and protecting you from my twin. I feel that I should protect you like I would my daughter." I smiled.

"Does this mean I can call you dad?" He smiled and nodded, then drove off.

**Hey people Sorry for updating late. Thank you once again DragonScouter for the characters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was kinda trying to show him carrying about her. If I did that right please tell me because I'm not sure how well I did on this chapter. Please review it makes me feel less depressed.**


	8. Chapter 8

It is extremely weird calling someone dad again. After all I have been through there is nothing stranger then calling Sunstreaker dad and not thinking about the man who raised me.

After a few months everything has settled and my job is going well. Sunstreaker races his twin to my house every day where he picks me up a drives of to play 'run away from my idiot twin for the day'. When Sideswipe gets to me first we run of back to Autobot base and play 'hide from my idiot twin for the day'. These two games may sound the same but are much different. With Sunny we are running constantly with Sides we hide pop out of nowhere make Sunny mad then run off to hide again.

Thought today takes a new turn.

Sunny comes and picks me up from work and we race of to escape his twin. He ends up turning out on a highway that is leaving Jasper and Sides has no clue where we are and is complaining to Sunny on how unfair this is. I just laugh as Sunny hangs up on him. Forty miles out side Jasper Sunny starts to slow down before hiding in some trees up ahead. At first its all games then I notice how quiet Sunstreaker is.

"Sunstreaker whats wrong? Why are you so quiet?" He stays quiet and my voice has lowered out of concern. The loud rockets of a plane up above takes over the inside of his cab. I peak out the windows and watch a large jet come down and transform into a cybertronian with two large wings and a skinny body. Two others identical to that one come down and land each with some what bodies then the different then the first. Some much smaller jets come down soon after all exactly the same huddled behind the first three. The very first one who is grey snarls and commands the little purple and black ones to go search.

"Starscream, Sir, what exactly are we searching for?" Asks one of the little ones.

"The autobot Sunstreaker was just spotted over in this area and pulled off into the woods. FIND HIM!?" He screeched at them. I fully understand his name now. The other two standing next to him take a few steps back rubbing there audios.

The larger out of the three who was only I little bit taller but was bulkier and dark blue grumbled at the first one about being way to loud. The last one was almost childish and purples fluttered his wings in happiness and said something that must have really irritated the grey one because he started screeching at him.

The smaller purple ones walked around clearly looking for Sunnstreaker the only problem was that Sunstreaker was well hidden under, in, and behind some large bushes so they where not going to find him unless they stepped on him. Or how luck decided to play find his tracks into here.

"Commander Starscream we found the autobots tracks." Sunstreaker took that moment to hit his gas pedal and go full speed out over the little decepticon and back out onto the road.

"_Sides we got decepticons after us and I could really use your help!"_ He said into his com hoping his twin would hear and come to help.

"_I hear you loud and clear Sunny I'm on route right now!"_ Sunstreaker made himself go faster till we where right next to an old gas station. He hit his brake almost launching me into his front window. He opened up a door and I jumped out running over to hide in the gas station. He transformed and slipped under the gas station roof and waited. I peaked out form inside the gas station and listened. The booming of the jets up above soon came. They went clear over where we were hiding and kept going.

Then Sideswipe came along and ruined our hiding spot. The jets instantly all turned around and came back. Sunstreaker looked at me and told me to stay then took off to distract them. The loud booms of guns going off and cybertronians running around distanced form me very quickly. Then I ran out to one of the old gas pumps and looked around for where the fight was at. Miko would be really jealous if I got pictures of the twins fighting when she still had none.

The ripping of metal came form above and like a can the metal roof to the gas station was peeled back. The only thing I could be happy about was that it was not Starscream instead it was the child like purple one that was right next to him. He reached down and grabbed me with one servo and pulled me up to his face then smiled. He started walking in the direction of the battle when we got there the twins were definitely winning and even though I was with a decepticon I pulled out my phone and took a few pictures.

Soon the decepticons took off fleeing the scene. The one who was holding me decided to follow them with me in tow.

"SUNSTREAKER HELP!" I screamed after them. His optics went up to me and he ran after the decepticon who transformed and shot off into the sky.

* * *

Sorry guys for not updating and sorry this chapter is not as long as normal! Please read and review and hopefully enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Big purple idiot dropped me into a big tube. I got off of my butt and glared at him as he smiled cheekily back.

"LET ME OUT YOU BIG PURPLE TOASTER!" He tilded his head to one side clearly confused then he glared at me.

"I am not a toaster!" He stated.

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!" He pointed his missile launcher at me and growled. Then just before I was blown up that same red decepticon walked in. He saw the sense and started yelling a the purple one with words I did not want to understand.

"GET OUT OF MY MED BAY YOU IDIOT! GET OUT SKYWARP AND DON'T COME BACK!" Skywarp as he was called took off at his top speed and yelled something about medics being scary. The red medic turned and set his sights on me. I slumped, he smirked.

He walked over grabbing my jar and turned it upside down dumping me out onto his hand. He wrapped his talons around me and walked over grabbing some sort of liquid.

"You know I have always wanted to know first hand what happens to an organic when you dip them in energon. It seems so interesting. Will it perish or survive." He set down the container and I looked up at him.

"I guess this is my chance to find out. But before you are dunked would you please tell me your designation that way to can tell the autobots clearly what happened to you." He smirked and I growled at him.

"Only if you tell me your name first." I glared at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, My designation is Knockout. Now please your designation and anything else of interest you wish to spill." I put my hand on my chin in thought and narrowed my eyes.

"My name is Sunny and lets see. I don't think I can trust a toaster like you to any more info the that." I nodded in confromation that I was done. His eyes narrowed.

"Do not call me a toaster!" I smirked.

"Toaster." He growled, "You are a big toaster."

"I am not a toaster you disgusting organic!"

"Yes you are you just don't want to admit it!"

"I AM NOT A TOASTER!" He went to drop me into the liquid beneath me and I thought for sure I was going to die. Then Starscream walked in. He took in the sight and growled.

"If anyone is to kill that organic it would be me!" He walked over and snatched me away from Knockout. He turned on his heels and stomped out. I stared up at him.

"Thanks by the way you just saved my life for the moment, it is greatly appreciated!" He snarled at me.

"I did not save your life you disgusting meat bag!" I smiled.

"Of course you did heels. Not purposefully but you did none the less." He snarled.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Heels."

"WHY?!"

"Because you have very girly heels and its very noticeable." His eyes where wide with rage and he was grinding his teeth.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" I nodded.

"What ever you say screamer." I was lucky we walked into the command center at that moment or I would have been a bright red stain on a wall.

Megatron looked at his fuming second in command. I smiled and waved happily.

"That is the organic the Autobot twins are protecting? Disgusting." I smiled wider.

"Thank you sir Megatron!" He growled at me.

"Take her and see what information you can get out of her." I smiled at him nodding.

My head drooped. Everything hurt, blood dripped down my face and back. I needed food and sleep but neither was available. Starscream snarled in frustration. I would not give him anything. Megatron walked in and Starscream turned his gaze to him.

"She has not given any information. Nothing!" Megatron looked at me his eyes boring holes into me.

"Then let Knockout have her. He will have more of a use for her." Megatron turned ans left. Starscream snatched me of of the chains and stomped away. He stomps everywhere. He moved to the med bay and knockout turned to him getting ready to say go away I'm busy, then his eyes saw me. He smiled in the most creepy way imaginable and ran grabbing a container of energon. He plucked me form Starscreames claws and went to his container of energon. Then I was dropped.

It did not hurt in fact everything felt much better. Then I was being pulled out. Knockout held me up to his eyes, then lowered me into a tube.

I sighed and smiled.

BOOM

Knockout jumped and Starscream yelled in the most hilarious girly way. The angry shouts of two Mechs outside was heard. I recognized the voices immediately. Then it all went quiet.

I breathed slowly and watched as both decepticons pulled out weapons and moved to the door. They both got ready and Starscream opened the door jumping out missile launchers ready. His muffled girly scream and Knockouts yell about his paint was all that was heard. Then both twins jumped in the door weapons ready faces determined.

Then they saw me. Sunstreaker ran over and opened the container gently sliding me out onto his hand. I smiled weakly at him then everything went dark.

Tell me what you think! I can't read minds! Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Just a few months ago I had gone to Jasper Nevada to find out about the giant metal robots here. I guess my quest to find them was done. The question now was, who is gem and who am I.

Lizzie and Jared sat next to me both knew something was wrong with me. Ratchet was unable to find anything wrong with me. I never told him of the energon I was dumped into. I didn't want to tell him, I heard what happened to Raphael but that made me even less likely to tell him. If I opened my mouth to say something about it I worried I would tell him about my dreams and suddenly I thought those dreams might be more then I ever thought they were.

I thought at first Maybe I was saved by a cybertronian named Gem and maybe the different dreams were different random outcomes of that. Now I see that is not all there is to these dreams.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe refuse to leave the driveway. Surprisingly no one has heard me speak. I have lost the desire to speak. I feel that there is something wrong with me, in fact I know there is something wrong with me.

Of course Lizzie and Jared refuse to leave me. They both watch over me closely. Jared asks me questions about my dreams, I don't answer. Lizzie tells me that she has dreams just like the ones me and Jared have, I still don't answer.

I was done. Night was coming and I know had a plan. I slowly acted like I was sleeping, soon Jared and Lizzie left me be and went to bed. My eyes opened and I quickly moved across the room dressing my self and grabbing a pair of shoes. Tonight was the perfect night to leave. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been told to meet the rest of the Autobots because more Autobots were coming in. This had all happened in the time I was with the Decepticons.

I have no clue were I was going. The only thing I really knew is that I did not feel all there and I had the desire to run and get away from the others. I made my way out of my room and out the front door. I did not bring any belongings just the clothing I wore. My feet moved down the street and out onto the roads into the desert. Then I stopped. When I looked around I could not see the town or any vehicles. The only thing in view were the shooting stars which I guess are the Autobots. In truth I'm not that far from them only a few miles. Then I sat down and watched. I could see one of them was off course. It was actually coming towards me.

I don't know why but I did not move. It hit down close to me, I continued to watch. It opened and out stepped a tan mech. His eyes spotted me right away. He slowly made his way over to me and leaned down. He pulled out what appeared to be a scanner like Ratchets. He then scanned me and read over what it said. Then he picked me up and walked to the large group of others. I just lay in his hand like a rag doll. As soon as he got closer Sunstreaker saw me and ran over, plucking me right out of his hand. Ratchet then scanned me. His eyes were big once he figured out what the scan said.

"She has been exposed to energon and its not hurting her!" He stated.

"How is that possible! Shes an organic and energon kills organics!" Yelled one of the new comers. Optimus looked at me and gently took me from Sunstreaker.

"It is because she is not and organic." He lay me on my back on the ground. He then took out a cube of energon and lifted me into the cube.

In that moment I felt everything else drift away. I understood what I was seeing in my dreams and I dreamed of Gem. There were many repeated memories and a few new ones.

_Gem was smiling as I giggled. Her fingers were rubbing something on my back and it felt good. She was always smiling and I didn't know why. Everything around her was bad. I could see mechs out of the corner of my eyes beating others. Gem was well hidden from there view but I could still she what those mean mechs were doing._

_I watched as they looked around. They were searching for something. Then a small femme ran out of a hiding spot and took off as fast as she could. She did not make it far, one of the mechs grabbed her and threw her into a building. She collapsed onto the ground. They approached her and she pulled something tighter to her chest. They snatched a young sparkling from her._

_Gem pulled me tight to her chest and I no longer could see what was happening. But in seconds I knew something had happened. I heard her scream. _

That dream disappeared and a new one came.

_Gem was climbing up a building. Midnight was climbing up as well right below both of us. I was clinging onto Gems back right between her doorwings. I had some kind of pack securing me to her back and I was interested in the new sights around me. I could see over her shoulder and was trying to figure out what was wrong. I heard angry yells from below and looked down to she more aggressive mechs climbing up after us. I whimpered and cryed. Gem and midnight reached the top of the building and I watched both of them look around to the other building near by. Then Gem started running and jumped to the other building. Midnight was there running next to her from one building to the next. They were not to far apart. Most were right up next to one another just at different levels. Then there were two buildings with a big gap between them. Gem kept running and jumped. She fell on her belly and I was thrown about on her back but not damaged. She stood and back across on the other side was midnight. She had not jumped. They looked at one another. _

"_Get her out of her Gem protect her and let me protect both of you form here." Midnight said to Gem. The other mechs were running towards midnight. Gem faltered and stood there. Midnight nodded to her and once again Gem ran off. _

I opened my eyes. Sunstreaker was leaning down over me his eyes watching me. He was not the only one. All of them were watching me curiously. I felt different. Then I noticed, Sunstreaker was the same size as me. I sat up and looked at my hands, they were all metal.

I now understood who that golden mech was that Gem cared for. It was him. It was Sunstreaker.

Okay sorry everyone it took me so long to update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
